Couple for a Day
by WriteLazy
Summary: Tokyo Disneyland was arranging free entrances for couples. Upon hearing the news, Hyuuga asked Riko to go with him. Chapter 5: OMAKE - END /AoMomo in later chapters.
1. Free Entrance

****Edit**: Thank you to Guest who reminded me to insert a warning, that there will be AoMomo in later chapters.

I originally was writing this as a one-shot but then it got out of hand so I made a new story for them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Disneyland.

* * *

"_Due to the decreased rate of Japanese population and the amount of couples reduced drastically, Tokyo Disneyland is offering every couple free entrances until the end of this year,_" a news reporter read her article as shown in the television box.

Hyuuga who was munching down his breakfast almost suffocated to death when he heard the news. He quickly drank a cup of water then ran to turn on his computer in order to check whether or not he heard correctly. The bright LCD screen, the sound of punching keyboard and mouse clicks were all over the house. '_Found it_!'

* * *

"Good job everyone! This is all for today!" the coach's voice and clapping echoed in the school gym.

With automatic reaction, guys gathered and dragged themselves towards the changing room except for Hyuuga.

"Anything in mind?" Riko raised her left eyebrow.

"Are you free this weekend?" Hyuuga grabbed a piece of printed paper from his bag and handed it to her. "Disneyland is offering free entrances, but it's only for couples."

"So," she turned on her sarcastic voice mode, "you are asking me to be your girlfriend for a day because you don't have a girlfriend."

Hyuuga laughed dryly, "Well, if you are ok with it of course…" he scratched his head in a little embarrassment.

"In one condition!" Riko raised her index finger in front of Hyuuga's face, "buy me a kuma strap phone."

* * *

A teenage boy with black hair and glasses was leaning against the wall at the station waiting for his one-day-girlfriend to arrive. '_Guess I came too early…' _He raised his head up and saw the bright cloudless sky with no signs of a single drop of rain. '_What a great day to come'_, but then all his eyes could see was pitch black.

"Don't you go acting cool alone in a place like this, just how old fashioned are you?" the hazel-brown haired girl took off the magazine from Hyuuga's face. She was wearing her normal kuma shirt, but this time with a mini-skirt. "Let's go."

Both of them walked together hand in hand to the Mickey Mouse statue entrance in order to make them look like a real actual couple, but neither of them was free from nervous feelings built. Unfortunately, the doorman saw their uncomfortable action.

"Please stop for checking," the deep voice stopped them in their tracks.

_'Checking!?'_

"Are both of you really in a relationship?" he stared at both of them in the eye.

"Yes!" to Hyuuga's surprise, Riko answered without hesitation which made his cheeks glow red for a bit, "We are."

"I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but by being a couple, both the guy and girl should at least be able to tell me about the other," the doorman said strictly.

"Oh, if that's all then here I go." Riko replied then inhaled a big amount of air into her lungs, "My boyfriend's name is Hyuuga Junpei who is currently in his 2nd year of high school and in the same class as I do. He loves basketball and not to mention his obsession in collecting figures and making dioramas. He is caring to other people who's close to him and is a great captain of the basketball club who sacrificed a lot of pain by breaking one figure in his collection if he misses a shot in order to be calm when pressured. Oh, and he's a pervert but is good at hiding it. And –"

"Next, Hyuuga-san was it? It's your turn now," the person in charge somehow had taken enough of Riko's reply and moved on to the next person without hearing the whole story.

_'Pervert ha… Now let's see what I can say…'_ Hyuuga thought of things behind his glasses that made no one notice his devilish eyes that shown for a bare second then took a deep breath. "My girlfriend's name is Aida Riko and as she said, we're classmates in the same high school which she's even a very dedicated coach for our basketball club. She's extremely specialized in calculating a person's potential just by looking at their body because her father owns a sport gym and often hangs around there. She doesn't even blush when seeing a topless guy like what normal girls will do, and her cooking's deadly but I can eat anything she makes. "

"Ha," the doorman gave a little laugh and smiled, "you may pass. Welcome to Disneyland."

After they walked pass the gate, the coach and captain looked at each other raising their eyebrows.

"Deadly cooking?"

"Pervert?"

Both of them ended with smirks and laughs, but when they fully see the park, their eyes widened in awe. Neither of them had ever come to Disneyland or seen such a beautiful and magical place.

* * *

**End Notes**

End of the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who read until the end.

To be honest, I don't know what Tokyo Disneyland looks like (only been to Tokyo Disney Sea) so my references are from the website and Google. Therefore, I'm sorry if I portrayed it wrongly (mostly will be in the next chapter).

~WriteLazy


	2. Fun

Thank you very much for the reviews and story alert! I really appreciate them!

I should update my Kimi to Boku fanfic first but practically no one's following it, so it doesn't hurt to update this, haha.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Disnleyland.

* * *

"Why… are we here again?" Hyuuga's face was as pale as ever.

"Because I won in rock-paper-scissors?" Riko answered innocently. "Anyway, it's best to start from the innermost attraction since most people begins at the front," she calculated everything even though this was not a basketball match.

"But why a HAUNTED MANSION!?" the captain cried out. "Tch, that Kiyoshi," he mumbled under his breath remembering the end of summer camp where they took a test of courage and Kiyoshi had unintentionally frightened Hyuuga with his stupid weird ways. From then on, Hyuuga was not keen of haunted houses.

"Come on, Hyuuga! Even small kids are going in, look!" the coach pointed with all her might towards the line of little children skipping into the horrible place.

Standing before them was a brick color decayed and run down looking western style mansion. It had two wings and the only way in was to walk past the gate which two stoned griffins were guarding. Past the gate was a graveyard with tombs of dead people and animals at both left and right side of the walkway. One of the tomb stones of a duck read: Shouldn't have visited the neighbors before dinner. Hyuuga grinned, '_Maybe it's not that bad_. '

Apparently, there was no line to wait since they were the first group, including the kids, to come. Both of them walked straight into the dark mansion and the only source of light was from small lanterns above their heads. The lady staff showed them their seats of two in an oval egg shaped chair then started the show.

A picture of a skinny man wearing a suit was projected to narrate the story, but then his face changed into a skeleton in a split second. Hyuuga jumped a bit, but Riko seemed to be enjoying herself. With that, the chair moved into the gloomy corridor.

Headless people glowed from the side and zombies popped out of nowhere. Disturbing paintings were hanged around the place and cobwebs shined in every corner. Looking down, they saw a ball of ghosts was going on. Projected 3D classic looking ghost musician band were playing for the other ghost to dance. '_Well, at least it's not scary and we know that they are projected_,' Hyuuga smiled, being proud of himself. He faced back straight only to see a woman pale as paper with long black hair and red eyes floating right before him.

Meanwhile outside, people walking past the Haunted Mansion could hear a sound of a boy screaming his heart out.

"Jeez, you're so hopeless," Riko commented on Hyuuga's action.

"I didn't see that coming," he defended himself while catching his breath.

They continued walking on and past Pinocchio, Alice and Pooh attractions into Toontown where two identical chipmunks were walking around.

"Hyuuga!" Riko suddenly shouted out and handed him her phone with sparkles in her eyes, "take a picture of me with Chip and Dale for me!" Then she ran towards the chipmunk twins for him to take her photo. '_Humph, it's nice to see her girly side once in a while._' A small smile found its place on his face.

"Ice-cream! Sea Salt Ice-cream from Tokyo Disney Sea!" a staff wearing an all blue uniform was shouting for customers. '_Looks interesting_,' Hyuuga thought and went to buy two Sea Salt Ice-creams for Riko and himself. The handful pink containers were shaped as a shell with a picture of Mickey Mouse on top. He handed one to the coach and waited for her reply before eating it.

"It's salty… but sweet," Riko commented astonished on how an ice-cream could have mixed tastes and being delicious at the same time. (1) Hyuuga scooped some up to take a bite only to agree on what she had said.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Hyuuga took a small cute paper bag from his pocket and gave it to Riko, "it's a kuma phone strap; I hope that I choose the right one."

Riko smiled accepting the present and immediately placed it on her phone. "Thank you," she really didn't expect the guy to actually buy her the phone strap.

"Why didn't you look at the map properly!?" a familiar hoarse male voice came into their ears.

"It's because you always walk out of the way that we are going!" another familiar one, but this time was a girl's high pitched voice.

The captain and coach turned their head to look where the sound came from and saw a tall blue haired tanned guy with a long pink haired girl arguing.

"Isn't that…" both of them looked at each other in the face to confirm their thoughts. Before they had a chance to speak, the pink haired girl took notice and waved to call them.

"Let's go greet them," Riko leaded the way.

"Heeyyyy," Momoi bubbly chatted, "it's nice to see someone we know here, Seirin's Shooting Guard and nearly B-Cup coach." Riko almost lost her temper but Hyuuga stopped her. "I never knew you two are a couple," the pink head commented.

"We can say the same to you. I thought you like Kuroko," Riko shot back.

"Well actually –" Momoi began her explanation.

* * *

Touou's basket ball gym door slammed open and the manager stormed in, "Dai-channnnnn, let's go to Disneylandddd!" the pink hair girl raced toward her childhood friend.

"What?" the blue haired guy who was having his precious nap time turned his head towards the girl.

"I said, let's go to Disneyland!"

"We don't have money," he commented uninterested.

"It's free! I saw the ad this morning; they let couples go in for free!" Momoi just couldn't sustain her excitement.

"No. Go ask Tetsu."

"I already called him but he isn't free…"

'_So I'm just a replacement_,' he thought, but Momoi made a sad face out of nowhere.

Aomine who had a soft spot for that expression stood up to face her, "Alright, alright, I'll go with you. Going out once in a while doesn't hurt."

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Hyuuga who released paper, lost to Riko who was now smiling her heart out with victory fingers that used to be scissors.

"Let's go to the Haunted Mansion!" she shouted with a finger pointed towards the way there.

"Wait! Wait! NOT the Haunted Mansion, okay?" Hyuuga pleaded.

Riko turned back to look at her partner and made puppy eyes imitating Tetuya#2, which made huge damage on Hyuuga who couldn't stand it and gave in, "A… Alright."

* * *

**A/N:**

(1) "It's salty… but sweet" was taken from Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) when he first ate the ice-cream. Kingdom Heart's Sea Salt Ice-Cream was originally adapted from Tokyo Disney Sea's Sea Salt Ice-Cream.

Thank you for reading. I hope that I haven't made Hyuuga too much like Kagami...

Anyway, we have a double date now! :D

Warning: Next chapter will somehow be Disneycally weird…

~WriteLazy


	3. For Lunch! - Part 1

Thank you very much to everyone who read/reviewed/story favorited/story alerted!

After a lot of consideration, I've decided to remove the Disneycally weird part that I've mentioned before out since it's too weird to make a chapter out of it and rewrite this chapter a few times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Disneyland.

* * *

A group of four teenagers with different hair colors each walked in pairs, Black-Brown at the front and Blue-Pink behind them a few steps. All of them walked out from Toonland, passed Fantasyland and Critter Country. Now they were in Westernland and literally dragging their feet.

"I'm hungry…" Hyuuga wailed.

"Damn you Satsuki," Aomine groaned.

"Ehh… I just didn't know that the food here is expensive," Momoi could barely talk back.

All they could afford was an ice-cream each but a meal was just too expensive for high school students like them. A small sign post passed Riko's sight which made her eyes lit up with full energy. She took out her pink whistle and blew it with all her might. "Everyone, assemble!"

"You even brought that whistle?!" Hyuuga couldn't believe his ears while Aomine and Momoi looked towards Riko.

"I have a solution!" her tone changed into a coaching mode and her right hand made a slap at the sign post for everyone to see. "Hyuuga, Aomine! You two will enter this competition with us girls to get us our lunch!" Everyone turned their head to read the sign post that said 'Come and join the Adventures of Tom Sawyer's Treasure Hunt! The 3 winning pairs will be rewarded with a free buffet lunch!'

"But…" Hyuuga interrupted pointing at their feet, "we could barely walk."

"I'm out of this," Aomine turned backwards uninterested.

"Hyuuga, if you don't win this competition," Riko made a devilish smile on her face, "I'll triple your training schedule."

"Dai-chan, if you don't win this," Momoi made a threatening sound on her usual cheerful face, "I'll burn all of your porn magazines."

_'I can't afford to lose!_' both Hyuuga and Aomine shouted in their heads.

* * *

"The rules are simple, just follow and complete the three quests given. The first three pairs to reach the finish line wins!" the staff in an all brown uniform in contrast with the green forest behind him shouted. Hyuuga gripped the paper given to him tightly while eyeing left and right at all his opponents Aomine and Momoi being one of them. Riko who was standing behind him grabbed a small part of his green shirt.

"Hmph, the only one who can beat me, is me," Aomine smirked after saying his well known speech.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, junior. This isn't basketball," Hyuuga who was standing beside him shot back.

"Everyone's quests are in totally different order or are totally different, so be sure to hold on your paper and give it to the staff to check at each check point! Fail to do so will be disqualified!" he raised his voice letting every contestant to prepare themselves. "You have ten seconds to read the paper in your hand now before I signal the start of the treasure hunt!"

Hyuuga quickly unfolded his given quest with sounds of papers rustling around him. Riko stared at the brown sheet in his hands and read out load that made her cheeks glow red, "You shall carry your love to the Mississippi where the frogs croak and declare your love to her….!?"

The captain couldn't hide his burning face either but still soundlessly bent down on his knees and nodded his head signaling his coach to ride him. She hesitated for a bit but in the end hopped on when the sound "GO!" from the staff came into her ears. With that, Hyuuga's legs ran with full speed into the deep green forest before him with Riko on his back.

"I bet the first check point is at the river where we landed!" Hyuuga shouted to let Riko hear him. The place where they landed on to Disneyland's Tom Sawyer Island by raft was the only place that had a river that the riddle referred to as 'Mississippi' and the fastest way there was by crossing the forest.

"Run you go, Junpei!" Riko cheered for him on his back.

'_J- Junpei!?_' Hyuuga's feet almost tripped in surprise. '_Oh right, lovers call themselves by their given name…_' Riko's training really helped him a lot in this situation which he ran without fail for a couple of minutes before reaching the river.

"There! Frogs!" Riko pointed at their right where they could faintly hear the sounds of frogs croaking generated from the stoned frogs. Hyuuga carefully held his dear coach and made a sprint to the check point, put her down, grabbed her shoulders and then looked at her in the eyes, "I love you". Both of them knew that this was only a play but neither of them could stop their burning faces.

One of the frog's mouth mechanically opened by itself showing an old brown piece of paper inside. After the captain took the paper, a staff came out from the bushes and asked for the first quest that was given to them. Riko handed it to him whom gave made a big circle 'check' stamp and told the couple to continue their quest.

Both the black and brown heads carefully unfolded their second quest. This time Hyuuga was the one who read it out load, "Hand in hand you shall go into the forest where the birds cry." The boy in glasses quickly took his partner's right hand and ran back into the forest where they came from.

"I remember seeing statue birds on our way here!" Hyuuga explained holding his grip on Riko.

After running around in circles for a while, they finally found the blue bird's nest. It was high above them on one of the trees where they could see a small shiny metal object in the nest of sticks. The coach who was quiet for sometime turned her gaze toward the captain. "Junpei, squat down," she said in a monotone. Hyuuga could only obey her and squatted only to feel her thighs on his shoulder and her small legs clinging down.

"Now stand up and don't you dare look back!" Riko warned in a deadly tone and finished her sentence with the sound from her pink whistle. The captain automatically stood up and walked a few steps to the tree to let Riko have a look. She raised her hand to grab the surprisingly light metal bird and signaled Hyuuga to let her down. Her hands opened the bird shaped container to find a circle check stamp, a key and the last brown quest paper.

"Looks like this check point is a do-it-yourself one," she commented and stamped onto their paper.

Hyuuga kept the key in his pockets and read the quest for both of them to hear, "Congratulations this is your last quest, but don't over joy yourselves, little lovers. Run to the little brown cabin and find your prize if you can… "

* * *

**Author's OMAKE**

Me: Man, is so hard to think of a conversation between these two couples

Sister: Umhm

Me: All I can think of are of Momoi and Riko arguing

Sister: Then let Kuroko join in

Me: I already cut him out

Sister: Then make him use his MISDIRECTION to appear!

Me: . . . .

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter is the hardest to write, yet. It's just so difficult to nearly impossible to think of a conversation between Hyuuga and Ahomine. Only if Hyuuga is Bakagami...

Thank you to everyone who read this! And I'm sorry if I haven't live up to your expectations.

I'll do my best on the next chapter!

~WriteLazy


	4. For Lunch! - Part 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the kind reviews and story alerts! Currently feeling guilty for the crappy chapter 3, so I hope a quick update will make up for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Disneyland.

* * *

"You have ten seconds to read the paper in your hand now before I signal the start of the treasure hunt!" the staff's voice resounded in the battlefield of couples.

Aomine unfolded the brown old looking paper that was given to him earlier. "Before you lovers could go, better get engaged right here and now," he read out in confusion. "What the heck is this!?" he mumbled and turned his gaze down to look at his partner who was deep in thought.

"GO!" the signal came and everyone who was once there were dashing out of the place leaving the two of them at the field with the staff in blue uniform.

Momoi pulled Aomine's white shirt gently to make him notice her determined eyes, "Kiss me."

"WHAT!?" he jumped backwards falling onto the grass-filled ground. "Are you insane?" only to be confirmed wrong when he took a glance at her eyes again.

"Haven't you read any books in your life?" the pink hair girl asked sarcastically with hands on her hips then started explaining, "Tom Sawyer 'engaged' himself with the person he loves by kissing her."

"Who need books when we have basketball," Aomine scratched his blue hair in frustration to hide his red cheeks even if it wasn't possible. He tried to calm himself down, look at Momoi again and thought carefully, for once, on what he had to do.

The dark hands of a tanned guy embraced the pale girl's small pink head. He gently lowered his face down and his lips touched her smooth forehead. Aomine quickly scrubbed Momoi's hair and looked away in embarrassment.

"That counts as a kiss r- right?" the blue head was still stumbling for words.

"U- um," Momoi replied shyly not looking up to let her childhood friend see her redden face.

A clapping sound from nearby came up and broke the awkward moment between the couple which then Aomine released Momoi out from his hands. Both of them look at the staff that was standing before them with a smile, "You pass the first quest. Please hand me your quest paper."

The girl quickly snatched the paper from her partner, since he was too slow in these kind of situations, gave it to the staff who stamped the sheet with a red circle check mark then gave them another piece of old paper. This time, Momoi was the one unfolding it, "Run you go into the forest of bees, at its tail you shall see."

Aomine flinched uncomfortably from hearing the word 'bees' which Momoi looked up worriedly at her partner whom she knows that bees are something he couldn't handle for life.

"Let's go, I bet it's just a stature of some sort," Aomine gathered his courage and began walking into the green forest with Momoi happily walking behind him.

Both of them carefully walked through bushes and avoided thorns which were visible enough to see. Brushing off some vines in front of them, they saw a couple from afar running hand in hand.

"I wonder where they are going." Momoi, who could clearly see who the couple was, thought out load.

"Who cares," Aomine shrugged off and kept moving forward.

Neither of them know exactly where to go only that the place they were finding was somewhere in the forest that they were wondering around. Half an hour had past while both of them walked in circles until the tanned guy made a small shriek and froze in place. Momoi stopped walking and made small glances from side to side figuring that the 'bees' were near from the buzzing sound that came into her ear, until she saw a metallic bee around a kilometer away from them.

"Are you alright? You don't have to do this," the pink hair girl checked on Aomine.

"I- I'm alright," Aomine couldn't let his fear win him. "It's just a statue. I'll never let those two beat us."

With that, both of them proceeded further into the woods and surprised at how gigantic the metal statue bee was. The statue that was twice the size of Aomine was painted in the typical bee color of yellow and black stripes with wings made of glass stick on its back.

Momoi walked to check out the bee's tail which happened to look pretty sharp and dangerous for a statue. She held out her hand to touch it, but then a certain rough dark hand held her back.

"You can't let your guard down, especially with its tail."

Upon hearing Aomine's comment, she held back her hand and just walked closer to take a look beneath the tail and saw a small brown box in contrast with the green grass.

"At its tail you shall see, huh?" Momoi recited the riddle then grabbed the rectangular box and opened it to see the brown paper that they were expecting with a circle check stamp. Aomine grabbed the stamp and immediately stamped on the paper they received earlier while Momoi unfolded the new quest that they were given.

"To the place where people get drunk you lovers go, but be warned, it is not as easy as it seems," Momoi tilted her head in little confusion then saw an old metal key that was once placed beneath the brown paper. She picked it up and placed it in her jacket's pocket.

"Bar, right?" Aomine said out what was in his head. "I don't know where it is but we saw a small village at our starting point." Momoi returned with a nod. Without further discussion, both of them ran back to the place where they started small adventure.

Heading out from the forest and sprinting into the small village filled with brown cabins, they couldn't find a single cabin that has a sign of a bar. Plus, all of the doors they tried to open were locked shut.

"I guess this is what it meant by 'not as easy as it seems'," Momoi sighed after tried to turn another door knob but it was also locked and the key they got earlier didn't match any of the doors.

"Urgh!" a familiar irritated sound came from nearby. Both of them turned their heads to look at the source and saw Hyuuga banging the door in disappointment. "This is the tenth door already for basketball's sake!" the guy shouted out then Riko comforted him and signaled them to continue.

After a while, the senior couple could feel that someone was staring at them and turned to see Momoi and Aomine who were only a few steps away.

"What are you doing here!?" Riko blurted out in surprise.

"Quest," Momoi answered simply and showed their quest paper.

"Um, looks like our quests are different but they're at the same location," the brunette replied after reading the shown paper.

"I bet the rest of the couples will come here too then. It's best for us to quickly find our door," the pink hair girl ended their conversation and both of the couples went back to their own quest.

A couple of minutes later, people started to gather at the village as Momoi had predicted and started ramming their keys into the keyholes. None of them could find the correct door, until…

"FOUND IT!" everyone turned to look in jealousy at the tanned guy in blue hair and the pale girl in pink hair couple who now ran into their cabin.

The cabin looked like a bar like what Aomine predicted it to be, but a small one that was made out of wood. Both of them searched furiously all over the place for the object that could be their 'treasure'.

"Ah!" Momoi made a squeal staring at the counter of the bar. The object in her hand was a mug in gold color. Aomine grabbed it to see that there was a brown note inside the mug.

"Congratulations young lovers. Now bring this mug to the finish line," Aomine finished reading the note and grabbed Momoi's hand to run to their destination. They passed more than a dozen couples to be able to get to this point, but then a certain couple came running beside them which were the guy in glasses and the kuma obsessed girl holding a golden eye patch.

"Tch," Aomine grunted and carried Momoi in one hand to run in full speed.

* * *

"Uwa, the food is so good!" Riko placed a hand on her cheek trying to remember the food's taste and keeping it in her memory.

"Coach!" Hyuuga shouted dragging her out from her fantasies.

"But really! I never imagined you to be able to run that fast!" Momoi chatted pointing her fork towards Hyuuga.

"Hmph, not faster than me anyway," Aomine blurted out the obvious and kept on eating.

Two picture frames stood side by side on their table. One was of Hyuuga grabbing Riko's shoulders by the river in a silver frame, and the other in the gold frame was of Aomine kissing Momoi's forehead.

END

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who followed and read this story until the end! I love you all! What do you think of this story?

This is my first multi-chapter story and just found out how challenging it is to write, but it was fun indeed. I guess that I'll just stick to one-shots for now, until I have another idea for a multi-chapter story, hahaha.

As you might have noticed, I haven't turned on the 'complete' button for this story yet because I decided to make the Disneycally weird chapter that I cut out into an omake chapter instead (which will come out as chapter 5). Beware of out of characterness in the omake.

~WriteLazy


	5. Omake

**A/N**: The very last chapter for this story is here, the omake!

**Warning**: I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, I've tried my best to keep them in character and I'm sorry if this is too weird for your taste.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and Disneyland

* * *

'When can I get out of this ridiculous outfit?!' both Hyuuga and Aomine shouted in their head as they were dressed as Disney characters hiding in the back stage.

* * *

One hour ago…

"_Attention! Attention all basketball geeks!_" an announcement was turned on and the word 'basketball' took the group of four teenager's attention. "_Tokyo Disneyland was lucky to have had Michael Jordan a former Pro Basketball player to come visit and signed us his name on a basketball ball. If any of you want to be the owner of this ball, simply come to the main event hall and register to enter our competition. If you're at home, you can check the rules in the website and simply send us your video within two hours. A little side note, you must be in pairs._"

"Let's go!" without farther explanation, the four of them shouted in unison and ran in full speed towards their destination.

"I would like to/I want to sign up for the competition!" the black and blue head shouted together at the red registration counter making the staff startled.

"Please calm down and write out these forms," she handed out paper and pens to the two guys then looked behind them. "Are those two girls with you?" eyeing the brown and pink hair girls.

"Yes!" another staff invited Riko and Momoi to a separate hall.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! The competition to be the owner for the signed ball will now begin!" the MC happily shouted. "The rules are simple! Just come up with a performance in a basketball with Disney theme in it. The best show will be our winner!"

He unfolded his small note, "May our first contestant come out!"

The lights in the hall were shut and the first participant came out. A few minutes later, the second, then third, and so on.

"Don't you know that the only one who can beat me, is me," Aomine threatened Hyuuga.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. This isn't a basketball match, I can still beat you," he hissed back to his rival.

"That was a nice show! Now onto our 19th contestant! Hyuuga Junpei!" the MC signaled Hyuuga to come out from the dark room.

An Aladdin wearing glasses walked into the stage to find a short brown hair Jasmine standing at the other side. '_Let's do this!_' Hyuuga could only gulp back his fear and start the show.

"I can show you the world (of basketball)," he started singing picking up the ball on the floor and Riko was dumb folded by how he actually did as they planned. "Shining shimmering splendid… Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide (to coach and kill us)?" he carefully walked towards her and passed the ball to his Jasmine, and then she quickly passed it back. "I can open your eyes (to amazing matches)… Take you wonder by wonder… Over sideways and under on a magic carpet (orange ball) ride," he ran up to carry her in a bridal-style. "A whole new world," and quickly used one hand to shoot into the hoop that gracefully went in. (1) The hall roared cheering for Hyuuga.

"Another round of applause for the great performance!" the MC shouted out. Hearing that the show ended, Hyuuga who was still carrying Riko dashed to the backstage. '_I can't believe that I actually did it!_' with the thought in mind, he typically lied down dead on the floor.

"Last but not least, our 20th contestant! Aomine Daiki!" the MC said finally. A blue haired Beast walked to the stage and found his pink haired friend dressed up as Belle. He could care less so he started the show.

"Tale (of basketball) as old as time," his voice cracked but he still made a bow to his Belle. "True (and fun) as it can be… Barely even friends, then somebody bends (to take the ball) unexpectedly," he kicked up the laying ball into his hand. "Just a little change… Small to say the least," he started dribbling left and right. "Both a little scared, neither one prepared (to have a match)," he ran towards Belle. "Beauty and the Beat," and hugged her with a ball between them. (2) Another roar filled the hall.

Aomine, red in the face, quickly ran back into the darkness with Momoi.

"Another great show! Looks like the judges will have a difficult time! We'll announce the winner in half an hour!" the MC ended.

The girls were now staring at their partner in disbelief at what just happened on the stage.

"You guys…" Riko and Momoi sighed but still in amazement.

"Please… Don't tell anyone about this," Hyuuga begged the girls and Aomine backed up with a furious nod.

Momoi was about to reply but then a voice from the stage distracted the group, "Alrighty! Time for the announcement of the winner!" drum rolls filled the hall. "The winner is an online contestant, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"WHAT!?" the group shouted in disbelief and watched the screen. Kuroko was wearing Seirin's number 11 shirt and his normal dead face, but he was holding Tetsuya#2 that was dressed as a red dragon.

"Look at me," he started singing, "I will never pass for a perfect guard, or a perfect shooter", his face still gave no expression. "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this sport," he looked at the dog. "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my friend's heart," he lifted #2 up and waved it in the air, well he actually already did broke two of his friends' hearts. "Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me. Why is my refection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide (misdirect) who I am, though I've tried, when will my reflection show who I am inside," he ended with a forehead bump with #2. Then, the screen turned black. (3)

"Tetsu… I can't believe him," Aomine growled while Momoi was watching with sparkles in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we have more awards to distribute!" the MC suddenly exclaimed. "The special VIP night pass that isn't included in the promotion and couldn't be found anywhere else will be handed out to Hyuuga Junpei and Aomine Daiki to stay with their girlfriends today!"

The group's jaws dropped.

"At least we got something," Riko comforted Hyuuga who was sitting at the corner of the room hugging his legs in embarrassment.

"I don't need that stupid pass," Aomine cried out.

But in the end all of them stayed around until dark and parted ways into their own room provided by the staffs. Hyuuga got an Indian style palace room that matched with the costume they were still wearing while Aomine's was western style.

"Look, they're starting," Riko called Hyuuga to look outside the window. The view was perfect, colorful lights and fireworks shown up in the night sky.

'_Maybe_,' Hyuuga leaned his chin on his palm against the window, '_it's good that I've participated in the contest after all_,' he thought in awe at the view both of them were seeing and at his princess for a day.

* * *

**OMAKE'S OMAKE** (lol)

"Captain, Aomine-kun," Kuroko called out his friends, "I've never thought both of you could be very desperate." He pointed towards the TV screen that were showing Hyuuga and Aomine singing on stage. The Seirin team members were trying to death not to laugh.

"Where… Did you get that?" Aomine asked threatening the sky-blue haired boy.

"Momoi-san asked one of the judges to record the show," was Kuroko's simple reply.

"SATSUKI!/MOMOI!" both Aomine and Hyuuga shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, Riko was looking at the picture she took with Hyuuga in the Indian palace.

* * *

**A/N**:

_EDIT (forgot to add the names of the songs used):_

_(1) A Whole New Word from Disney's movie Aladdin._

_(2) Beauty and the Beast from Disney's movie Beauty and the Beast._

_(3) Reflection from Disney's movie Mulan._

I'm sorry for the OOCnes and weirdness in this omake, I just don't want to throw this chapter away.

Well, this really is this end of this story. Thank you very much for reading, I had a lot of fun writing this.

If there are any mistakes or areas I need improve on, please don't hesitate to point them out.

~WriteLazy


End file.
